Where The Heart Is
by Mrs. Lala Horan
Summary: It's hard growing up. Especially when it takes hundreds of years to get there. Does pain get easier with time? Or does it only get worse? Well, for Lincons sake ill have to deal...Right?


**Okayyyy..third story :) For all those people that like Violet Eden chapters too...this is for you! And if you don't, we'll. bye. Your not welcome ;) JKS! Seriously though. Read it!**

**i prefer pretending to be the characters, instead of owning them ;) **

**so ill leave it to Jessica Shirvington to take the ownership!**

* * *

I dreamt of him. Again. Always the same thing. He was sitting on the lounge. The living room was a mess with everything turned upside down and torn apart– but what looked mostly torn were his eyes. He started to cry as the letter I gave him slipped from his fingers.

'Shes gone, Griff.' He whispered, and it Broke my heart to see him like this.

Of course I used my 'sight' on them all the time. None of them knew it, not even steph. I mostly watched Lincoln. It wasn't doing me any favours, except just put me through more pain. The worst thing of all was though, that I was frightened that one day ill see, and he'll have another girl over. That he has forgotten me. But I also hope that one day ill look and see that, as ugh as it breaks my heart, because it means I'm not causing him pain anymore.

It been, 13 months, 4 days, and 17 hours since I left. It's been the most torturous and horrible time of my life, and it eats away at me as every second ticks by.

I regret not jumping off the plane and running back, begging for forgiveness. But stupid, silly me didn't.

Now I live in Paris, in one of my mums safe houses just outside of the main city in a large, Victorian style mansion. We had been to 3 other ones, one in Beijing, another in Australia and the last one was in London. We decided the biggest and best one she had would be better. I loved it, but it wasn't what I would call home. My home was with Lincoln

... I kicked myself after thinking that. That isn't your home anymore, Vi!

I was still an artist, I had painted all the pictures we had hanging up around the house, and I was an art teacher at the university about 20 minutes drive from here. It's no Fenton art course, but it's all I have right now so I'm grateful.

That's probably the smallest change that's happened.

I was different.

VERY different.

I still trained hard-core. As much as I could, and returned as many exiles as I could, but I looked different.

My hair...was strawberry blonde. No joke.

I'd had too many dreams about when linc would run his hands through my thick chocolate brown hair, and it always made me burst into tears. So one day I drastically went down the the hairdressers and got it died. At this current moment, I had the hairdresser make it loosely curled. Even though it was different, I had to admit it looked really nice. The other thing that was different, was that 2 of my students, whom are my best by the way, suggested I got a nose piercing, I didn't really have a choice in the matter, because they practically dragged my to the piercing shop and payed for me to get it done. Now I had a small, diamond stud in my nose.

Other than that I didn't look much different. I still had that longing. Hunted look in my eyes. But like they say, the eyes are the key to the soul. Being so far away from him i couldn't feel him as well, but I knew that he was okay.

Whenever I rang steph she made sure Lincoln wasn't around. He had somehow found out that I kept in contact with her, and went crazy. Trying to get the phone and stuff. Steph had me some random name, Gabbi I think. She's some chick from my school.

I dragged my lazy but out of bed, wiping tears from my eyes. It was unbearable, some days I couldn't even get out of bed I felt that depressed. A couple of months back I found away to get rid of Phoenix's power to block my emotions. I knew it was my fault this had all happened, and I needed to suffer the consequences.

School was on holidays for a few months, so I didn't have anything to distract myself.

Mum was very supportive. She was always there for me; always ready to catch me when I'm about to fall. And she never once complained that I should just hurry up and get over it. Dad was supportive too, but after he made the horrible mistake and brought a guy over for me to meet, he decided to but out when I went all crazy at him. I could NEVER, date anyone else, if it wasn't Lincoln. No one would ever make me as happy. Ever.

I was in baggy pj pants, ugg boots, a singlet and a dressing gown over the top. I had wicked bed hair

I went over to my wardrobe, which was HUGE, and got out a pair of ripped, skinny jeans and a black singlet. It was simple, but looked good. I decided not to do any make up today.

I was hoping around, trying to pull my uggs up over my jeans, when I knocked over one of the cupboard doors. I went to clean it up and noticed one of Lincolnshire shirts stuffed in the back. I felt tears well up as I stuffed the clothes back in and shut the cupboard door. I grabbed a few tissues before I walked out of my room. Mum was standing just outside the door, hand at the ready to knock. She smiled when she saw me.

'Hey, sweety. I've just finished breakfast. You coming down?'she asked, I know she had notice the tears, but they weren't waterworks so she left it. I nodded, as she put her arm around me and we went down the stairs together.

Over the past year and a bit we had grown so close. We were like best friends. And we both tried to make up the time we had lost.

The smell of bacon and eggs and coffee made smile. I kept my shields up all the time, just in case there was a slight chance he could feel it. But I knew. The amount of emotion that I felt because of him was enormous. There was no way he wouldn't feel it, no matter how hard I tried.

He looked for me. Using my sight on him I watched him check numerous cities for me. The closest he ever got to finding me was in a town about a 6 hour drive from here. I was scared that whole weekend he was here, that he would find me. He felt it too, and I think he knows know the country I'm in. Not where though, I had worked hard on my shields. Currently he was at home though. I mean, at his warehouse. Not home. Not for me. Not anymore.


End file.
